pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Hannah
Sophie Hannah (born 1971) is an English poet and novelist. Life Hannah was born in Manchester, England. Her mother is the author Adèle Geras, and her father was the academic Norman Geras. She attended Beaver Road Primary School, Didsbury, and the University of Manchester. From 1997 to 1999 she was Fellow Commoner in Creative Arts at Trinity College, Cambridge and between 1999 and 2001 a junior research fellow of Wolfson College, Oxford. She lives with her husband and two children in Cambridge. She published her first book of poems, The Hero and the Girl Next Door, at the age of 24. She has published five collections of poetry with Carcanet Press. Hannah is also the author of a book for children and six psychological crime novels. Her first novel, Little Face, was published in 2006 and has sold more than 100,000 copies.http://www.sophiehannah.com/crimefiction.html Her fifth crime novel, Lasting Damage, was published in the UK on 17 February 2011.http://www.amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/0340980656/adelegeras-21 Kind of Cruel, her seventh psychological thriller to feature the characters Simon Waterhouse and Charlie Zailer, was published in 2012. Her 2008 novel The Point of Rescue was produced for TV as a two-part drama named "Case Sensitive"http://www.itv.com/dramapremieres/casesensitive and shown on 2 and 3 May 2011 on the UK's ITV network. It stars Olivia Williams in the lead role of DS Charlie Zailer and Darren Boyd as DC Simon Waterhouse. Its first showing had 5.4 million viewers.http://mediatel.co.uk/newsline/2011/05/03/tv-overnights-royal-wedding-attracts-26m-viewers/ A second two-part story based on The Other Half Lives was shown on 12 and 13 July 2012. Writing Her style is often compared to the light verse of Wendy Cope and the surrealism of Lewis Carroll. Her poems' subjects tend toward the personal, utilizing classic rhyme schemes with understated wit, humour and warmth. Recognition In 2004, she was named one of the Poetry Book Society's Next Generation poets. Her poems are studied at GCSE, A-level and degree level across the UK.Sophie Hannah, British Council. Web, Mar. 7, 2010. Publications Poetry * Early Bird Blues (pamphlet). Huddersfield, UK: Smith / Doorstop, 1993, * Second Helping of Your Heart (pamphlet). Folkestone, Kent, UK: 1994. * The Hero and the Girl Next Door. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1995. * Hotels Like Houses. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1996. * Leaving and Leaving You. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1999. * Love Me Slender: Poems About Love. Sydney: Duffy & Snelgrove, 2000. * First of the Last Chances. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 2003. * Selected Poems. London: Penguin, 2006. * Pessimism for Beginners. Manchester, UK, & Chicago: Carcanet Press, 2007. *''The Ropes: Poems to hold on to'' (with John Hegley). Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Diamond Twig, 2008. Novels *''Cordial and Corrosive: An unfairy tale''. London: Arrow, 2000. *''The Superpower of Love''. London: Century, 2001; New York: Soho, 2002. *''Gripless''. London: Arrow, 1999. *''The Orphan Choir''. London: Hammer, 2013; New York: Picador, 2014. Waterhouse and Zailer series *''Little Face''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2006. *''Hurting Distance''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2007; New York: Penguin, 2007 **also published as The Truth-Teller's Lie. New York: Penguin, 2010. *''The Point of Rescue''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2008 **published in U.S. as The Wrong Mother. New York; Penguin, 2009. *''The Other Half Lives''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2009 **published in U.S. as The Dead Lie Down. New York: Penguin, 2010. *''A Room Swept White''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2010 ** published in U.S. as The Cradle in the Grave. New York: Penguin, 2010. *''Lasting Damage''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2011 **published in U.S. as The Other Woman's House. New York: Penguin, 2012. *''Kind of Cruel''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2012; New York: Penguin, 2013. *''The Carrier''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2013. Short fiction *''The Fantastic Book of Everybody's Secrets''. London: Sort of Books, 2008. Juvenile * The Box Room: Poems for children. London: Orchard, 2001. * Carrot the Goldfish (illustrated by Jean Baylis). London: Hamish Hamilton, 1992. Translated *Tove Jansson, The Book about Moomin, Mymble and Little My. London: Sort of Books, 2001; Montreal: Enfant, 2009. *Tove Jansson, Who Will Comfort Toffle? A tale of Moomin Valley. London: Sort of Books, 2003; Montreal: Enfant, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sophie Hannah, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 20, 2013. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Something and Nothing" *"Don't Say I Said" *"Against Road-Building" *"Long for This World" & "The Cancellation" *Sophie Hannah at PoemHunter (9 poems) ;Audio / video *Sophie Hannah (b. 1971) at The Poetry Archive *Sophie Hannah poems at YouTube *Radio interview (2009) ;About *Sophie Hannah at the British Council *Sophie Hannah Official website Category:1971 births Category:Alumni of the University of Manchester Category:English children's writers Category:English women poets Category:English Jews Category:Jewish poets Category:Fellows of Wolfson College, Oxford Category:Living people Category:Writers from Manchester Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets